My Love For You I Cant Ignore
by XoLexaXo
Summary: Randy And Maria Have 3 children 1 of which is daddys little girl 15 going on 16. What happens when Rndys only daughter Ameila falls in love with John cenas son Landon and Randy and his two sons decide its not such a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we can't have a baby" A tear stained face Maria Kanellis asked gripping Randy Orton's hand tight.

"Well you see due to a hit that Randy got in his area he can't produce children" The doctor Anissa explained.

1 year later.

"Hello Bayview adoption center. How may I help you?" A nice voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Hello this is Maria Orton. Miss Sheckler told me to call today about when to come and pick up Damian and Andrew." I told her excitedly.

"Oh ok. We will need you and you husband to come down today say an hour and you can pick them up. Congrats you are now a mother!!" As soon as she heard she was now a mother she burst into tears.

Randy wasn't able to have kids but now they could. Randy would blame himself for so long about not having kids and then they decided to adopt two boys. They were 4 months old now and were the cutest things you could ever see.

4 months later.

"Randy I think I should go to the doctor. I called my mother and she said she would watch the kids. She will be here in ten minuets." A dizzy Maria told he husband.

"Are you okay baby?" Randy asked her. As he changed his cloths to go to the doctor with his wife.

"I think I will be fine. I have been throwing up and feel lightheaded for a while now." She told him calmly so he would stop worrying.

After Maria's mother got to the house Randy took Maria to the hospital to get checked out. When the arrived they went to the desk to tell the doctor they were there. The nurse told them to go right in.

Maria sat down and waited calmly as Randy paced back and forth. The doctor came in the room and smiled at the two.

"Well ok then what seems to be the problem?" the doctor Mr. Doodle asked.

"I have been feeling really sick and light headed. Its been going on for about a month and I wanted to know what's up with me. She told him.

"Ok well I'm going to take some blood and you need to pee in this cup. The bathroom is across the hall." With that the young diva made her way to the bathroom.

After about an half hour when the tests were done the doctor came beck in the room with a smile on his face. He told Randy to have a seat and then sighed deeply.

"Ok well something truly amazing has happened. It seems that you Miss Orton are pregnant" The doctor told them.

Maria started to scream in delight and then looked at Randy to see him passed out on the floor.

8 months later

"RANDY I HATE YOU LOOK WHAT YOU DID. IM NEVER LETTING YOU SLEEP IN OUR BED AGAIN!!!!!!" A very much in labor Maria Yelled at Randy.

"Yeah I love you to honey, just keep pushing and we can have our little girl." Randy told her trying to Calm her.

"OH YEAH, WELL ONCE SHE IS BORN IM TAKING HER AND MY TWO BOYS AWAY FROM YOU FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS SHIT!!!" She yelled back.

Then all of a sudden the doctor told Maria to push one last time and the baby would be out. She did as she was told and then the room filled with the cries of a baby.

Maria's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Randy and he had tears in his eyes too.

The doctor brought the baby over and laid her in the divas arms. The baby looked up to Randy and smiled at him. Maria the smiled at Randy.

"What do you think of Amelia Maria Orton?" she asked.

"I think it's beautiful." He told her then kissed her passionately.

Little did they know what a hand full this little girl was really gonna be.


	2. The Arrival

"AMELIA MARIA ORTON GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Amelia's very angry father no other then randy Orton screamed up the two flights of stairs.

"GOD WHAT DID I DO NOW!!!!" she yelled back as she ran down the stairs. Amelia had brown hair and blue eyes that any boy could go week in the knees for. But that was the problem around here every boy wanted to be with her and her family hated it. She is 15 this summer and can go on the road with her father for wrestling with her two brothers. Her family was happy about that because not that much boys her age were gonna be around.

"Don't use that tone with me. You didn't come home until 3 in the morning last night. A movie and dinner doesn't last that long" Randy told her. "Where were you?" he asked calmly.

"Well you see dad……ummm well…… I was with……… Bobby." She told him looking nervous. Just then her two brothers that were now 16 came out from behind the wall.

"DON'T EVEN TELL US ITS BOBBY FISHER!!" Damian yelled at her. Bobby Fisher was the quarter back in football at their school and a player. But she thought he was hot so she saw him last night.

"What if he is just because he's in your grade and your friend doesn't mean I can't date him. She told them back.

"ENOUGH……… I don't care. I just care that you were with him till 3 in THE MORNING LAST NIGHT!!" he started to yell again.

"I called mom and asked her because his sister was having a party and it ended at 230 and took about 30 minuets to get home, just ask her." She replied.

"Your daughter is right I did say yes. Now are all of you packed we leave in 20 minuets." Maria said checking her watch.

They family got all their bags and put them into the car. Then everyone got in. Randy drove and Maria sat in the passenger's seat while Damian and Andrew sat in the middle seats and Amelia was stuck in the back like always.

As the car drove away from their mansion Amelia thought about how her school year has been.

She is the head cheerleader and her brothers are on the football team. Her brothers are adopted and are African American so you can tell. But she loves them all the same. During the school year many boys ask her out but then her brother's scare off most of them so she has to be careful with who she dates. She gets good grades and is a good student most of the time but is also a rebel and hates to listen to her parents and brothers.

Amelia got lost in her thoughts and fell asleep. She dreamt of how Landon would look like now. Landon was john Cena's and Torrie Wilson's son. The last time she saw Landon was

When they were 12 and she didn't really like boys to much then.

"Amelia wake up were at the arena in New York." Andrew said gently. Amelia grunted and turned over. Soon she felt her self being lifted up by her brother gently. He took her out of the car and started walking. She noticed it was cold so she snuggled into her brother more for warmth. The next thing she felt was a nice comfy couch under her. She decided to just sleep there.

About an hour later Amelia woke up to see people in the room that she knew well.

"UNCLE MATT UNCLE JEFF!!" As soon as she yelled that both the hardy boys looked to her and smiled brightly. They ran to her and hugged her and spun her in the air. Then she noticed john and his family.

Landon's POV

I walked into Randy Orton's locker room with my mom dad and two twin sisters that ware 15.

First I noticed Randy and Maria and went over to say hi. Then I noticed the boys that were my friends, Damien and Andrew. I went over and did a man hug thingy and saw out of the corner of my eye Amelia asleep on the couch and only one thing came to mind. She looked like an angle sleeping and she had gotten prettier since the last time I saw her.

Back to third person POV

After Matt out me down he started to look me up and down in a joking sort of way

"Hey Randy, Is it me or did your daughter get hotter……and grow up, if you know what I mean?" he asked and I blushed while he patted my back.

"Dude I will kill you!" Randy said not finding the humor in this.

Then Amelia turned her head to see more people in the room. She hugged John and Torrie.

"OMG! Look at you M (a nick name) you have grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Torrie told me.

"Hahaha thanks. You look good to." She replied and then turned to the three other Cena's in the room. Two of which were her best friends Michelle and Trisha. Then Landon and he looked really hot.


	3. Chapter 3

"MICHELLE, TRISH!!!!!!" Amelia yelled as they yelled her name in return. The girls started to screech and all the boys covered their ears while their mothers laughed. When they got out of there embrace the brunette beauty turned to Landon. And all eyes were on them.

"Hey Amelia." Landon said nervously.

"Hi Landon" She replied twirling her hair.

"How have you been……You look great." He told her as he smiled at her.

"Yeah well so do you!... well don't just stand there give me a hug!" she told him with a laugh.

He laughed also as he took her into his strong embrace. Amelia couldn't help but take in his intoxicating scent as he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled her face in the crook of his neck and smiled to herself.

Then there was a force that tugged her away from him. And she looked back to see her father looking not to happy.

"Well we have to go and practice so you kids will be in here alone. And you can go to the other locker rooms. Amelia stay with someone at all times. If you all get too tired then you can go to the hotel." Randy said and they all nodded

Randy and the rest of the wrestlers headed out. Amelia sat on the couch and Landon sat next to her. She looked to her brothers and saw they were playing video games on the play station and the girls sat on the coach opposite from the one that Amelia and Landon were sitting on.

"So Amelia, it's been so long since I last saw you. How have you been? Any romance going on with you?" Michelle asked which made Landon look at her intently.

"Well, you know I have been on a couple of dates and stuff with guys but I haven't found anyone right for me yet." She told them which made Damian snort.

"A couple of dates is an under statement by a long shot. You have had a date every week for two years." Andrew exclaimed.

"Wow, where the fuck have you been no I haven't. Just because someone asked me doesn't mean I went out with them. And that's a rumor half the guys at school say they have had sex with me and you know they haven't." Amelia defended herself.

They muttered something between "sure" and "they better haven't" she just shrugged and continued to talk with the three others. After about two hours the parents weren't back and Amelia was tired so Landon offered to bring her to the hotel and stay with her there because the parents were going to be another four to five hours.

They got into Landon's car and started there way to the hotel. When Landon was driving Amelia decided to turn on the music and she turned on z100 the song Bedroom talk by The Starting Line came on and she started to sing along to in.

Landon looked at her and smiled and she sang he thought she had a great voice. He also thought she was very beautiful. The drive was about ten minuets so they heard one more song before they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. It was very fancy and big.

They got out of the car and started to walk to the doors. Landon opened the door for her and then they walked to the front desk. They got their room keys and then headed to Amelia's room to watch a movie.

When the got to floor six they exited the elevator and walked to her room. She slipped the card key in the slot and entered to see that hers and her two brothers language on one of the beds. There were two beds and she had one to herself so she chooses the one with no bags on it.

"Ok well no let's watch a movie. We can stay on my bed since there is language on the other if you want. I'm going to change into my pajamas so make yourself comfy." Amelia told the young hottie as she grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom.

Her pajamas consisted of booty shorts and a tang top. She slapped herself mentally for the choice but she didn't know that Landon was going to be with her at night. She shrugged and walked out of the room and saw that Landon was lying on the bed and when he noticed her he patted the spot next to him on the bed. She smiled and made her way over and noticed that he was checking her out that made her roll her eyes.

She lifted the covers and got in the bed but Landon was still on top.

"You can come under if you like. Its cold you know." She told him he smiled and went under.

They looked for movies and decided to watch hide and seek. Amelia gets scared easily so she kept getting closer at the bad parts. Finally Landon just grabbed her by the waist gently and pulled her close to him. She felt his warmth and calmed down. She looked into his eyes and saw that he had the same piercing blue eyes as john and the same cute dimples. He smiled down at her and the moved his face closer and she did the same. Finally after what seemed like forever their lips met and Amelia felt the warmth of his tongue sliding across her lips and she parted them. After about ten minuets she pulled away and rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

-Lexa-

Pleas review and tell me how I did

I'm new here so the tips can help a lot thx!!


	4. Getting caught!

"What the funk is this!?!?" A very angry Randy yelled as he walked angrily over to the bed and ripped Amelia away from Landon's tight embrace. Amelia was still sleepy and rubbed her eyes to get a better view of the room. She looked around and saw that her father, john and her two twin brothers were in the room all looking very upset.

"Dad nothing happened I swear. We were watching a movie and that was it, we fell asleep." A very surprised Amelia tried to explain.

"DON'T YOU LIE. YOU WERE ON HIM WITH HIS ARMS ALL OVER YOU!" Andrew yelled coming over and glaring at Landon. By now john had Landon by the collar of his shirt.

"WOW I DON'T LIE!! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME DAD!! IM NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!" Amelia yelled back with tears brimming her eyes.

"Well I guess you are that kind of girl by what I just saw. I know what goes on in teen age boys minds and Landon is no different." He told me heatedly.

"WOW FUCK YOU THEN. IF YOU THINK I WILL JUST HAVE SEX WITH ANY BOY I COME ACROSS THEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" She screamed back walking towards the door.

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL RESPCT ME AS SO. GET BACK HERE!!!" He yelled but she was already out the door.

Amelia was crying and running down the hall to the elevator. She stepped in the door and waited for it to close as she wiped her tears away only to have new ones drip down her face. The when the door was about to close when a hand stopped it. The door opened again and Landon stepped in. He went over to Amelia and took her into his tight and warm embrace and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"Pleas don't cry M, Your dads just mad he will come around." He whispered trying to make her stop crying.

"I can't believe that he would think of me as that kinda girl. I'm not like that at all and he should know that. It just hurts so much." She cried into Landon's shoulder.

Landon pressed the number for his floor when it came they walked to his door. He opened it with his key card and they both walked in to see two beds one which his sisters were sleeping on and then a couch.

"You take the bed and ill sleep on the couch." He told her and she was to tired to protest so she still being in her pajamas slipped into his bed and watched Landon to see what he was going to do.

Landon walked over to the couch and unfolded the blanket that was laying on it. Then Amelia walked over to him with two pillows in her hands and put them at one end for h. He thanked her and smiled. She walked back to the bed and got comfy under the covers. She watched as Landon took off his shirt and chucked it across the room and took off his jeans and did the same. He jumped on the couch only wearing boxers and Amelia noticed that he was ripped. She smiled to herself and snuggled into thee pillows and smelt his scent in the pillows and it relaxed her until she fell asleep.

The next morning Amelia and everybody else was awoken to a banging on the door. She closed her eyes again and covered her head with the blankets. Trisha got up and answered the door to see a very pissed looking Andrew standing in the door way.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE TRISHA?!?!" He yelled at her trying to look in the room. When she kept moving her head so he couldn't see in he brushed pass her. He spotted a lump in the bed I was in and walked over to it and uncovered it to see his sister crying.

"Amelia…….are you okay. I didn't mean to make you upset." He told her sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Its not that Andrew. Its just that dad and Damian and you all think of me as some slut that I'm not. You have always been more understanding but then you think that I did that and now it hurts. I would never do whatever you guys thought. I'm better then that." She tried to explain sniffling here and there.

"Look I know that you aren't that kind of girl and dad doesn't either. He was just mad now he's scared cuz he couldn't find you. Now we have to go see the family there worried about you." He told her and they made their way to the door. Before they went through the door Amelia looked back and smiled and waved to Landon.

When the reached their parents room they knocked and it opened to her angry brother Damian but his face softened when he saw her tear stained face and hugged her. She hugged back and took a deep breath. Then her father Randy come over and hugged her. This always happens when they get into a fight the next day they hug and don't talk about it again.

Amelia sighed and jumped on her parent's hotel bed and snuggled into the covers. Both her brothers jumped on the bed on ether side of her and then started to tickle her.

After about a half hour of playing around there was a knock on the door and Amelia went over to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Jeff Hardy and she invited him to come in.

"Hey guys well there is a breakfast down stairs. There will be some of the wrestlers and then their kids." Jeff told her parents.

There were about four other kids and they were Jake who was Batista's son and he was 17 then his sister Kim who was 14. Then there was Alexander who was 16 and his father is Mike the Miz and last Kendra who was Victoria's daughter who was 12.

"Okay we'll be down in about 15 minutes." Said Maria.

"Alright we'll wait for you to start eating" Jeff told Maria.

The family went to their rooms that had their cloths in there and got dressed for breakfast. When Amelia and her brothers were about to go down to eat there was a knock on the door and Amelia went over to open it. At the door was standing………

To Be Continued

Review pleas I worked hard on this

And a special thanks to who ever did review thank you!!


	5. The teens

Recap

The family went to their rooms that had their cloths in there and got dressed for breakfast. When Amelia and her brothers were about to go down to eat there was a knock on the door and Amelia went over to open it. At the door was standing……

New

At the door was standing Landon. Amelia turned to her dad and he smiled letting her know it was ok she went out the door with him. She stepped out the door and said "what's up"

"Well Amelia, I wanted to say I think the kiss was a mistake…..not that your bad at it it's just I got out of a bad relationship and I'm not ready." Landon told her.

She looked at him and a lot went through her mind. She thought she liked him but he was just another one of those guys. He plays an act and they get what they want then boom they get you. He is now problem going to tell all his friends "I just got the legend killers daughter in bed!! Well two can play at that game. She thought.

"Well that's fine. I think I just kissed back because I was vulnerable. You were nothing special anyway." She told him like it was nothing.

"Oh really. You seemed to be enjoying yourself at the time." He told her with a surprised expression.

"Well so did you. Hun did you ever hear of something called a cold shower…..I think they will help in the future." She told him and he just glared and huffed off in the other direction. She smiled and walked back into the room to get her brothers to come to her room with her so she could shower and dress.

20 minuets later at the restaurant downstairs….

The three siblings walked in to the room that was reserved for the wrestlers and saw that everybody was waiting for them. Amelia blushed and took her seat at the table in between her brothers.

"Sorry were late but someone had to take forever in the shower" Damian said glaring at his sister. She stayed quiet and smiled at everybody.

"Well let's introduce all of the kids." My mother said. "Ok well these are my children Amelia Damian and Andrew" she said pointing at each of us and then she said "These are Batista's children Kim and Jake. And this is Alexander Mike's son and last Kendra Victoria's daughter." Alexander smiled at Amelia and she couldn't help but blush and mouth hey to him. Landon noticed this and glared at Amelia. She shook it off and began to eat her breakfast.

After they ate the wrestlers went to sign autographs and the kids went to the pool at the hotel. Amelia had on her bikini that was hot pink and black striped. She put on flip flops and put a towel over her shoulder then made her was down with her brothers.

When they got out side her brothers jumped in the pool and Amelia went over to a chair to tan. She lay down and then after about ten minuets there was no sun.

"Hey where did the sun go?" she asked herself and then the boy she knew as Jake bent down and the sun came back.

"Hey Amelia, I'm Jake nice to meet you." He told her and took her hand and kissed it. She took it back after and smiled up at him.

"Well its nice to meet you too." She told him. "you want to go in the pool?" she asked him.

"Sure. I mean you just can't wait to see my hot body right?" he joked.

"Omg you sooo read my mind." She laughed back at him and walked over to the water and put her foot in. "your not going in that slow, come here." Jake said and then lifted her up.

"OMG JAKE PUT ME DOWN!!" she laughed and started to squirm then he jumped in the pool with Amelia still in his arms.

After the sun went down the teens decided to go to a club that had teen night for kids 15-18. So Trish and Michelle decided to get ready with Amelia.

"You know what it really sucks that Kim can't come with us! I feel bad that she has to watch Kendra. Even though she's a cool kid." Trisha told her two friends.

"I know I became really close with her today. She offered to watch her so it's fine with me. But tomorrow I said we would chill with her." Amelia said as she straightened her hair. He outfit was a short but not too short jean skirt and a tight blue tang top. She also had on some diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

"Oh Amelia, Landon came in really pissed the other day after talking with you what happened?" Michelle asked.

"Ok well me and him….we…ok we mad out last nigh and he sooo came onto me then this morning he was like it was a mistake. I was like no one messes with me so I told him to take a cold shower next time. Not my fault he started it he should have known how to finish it." She told them proudly. And they started to laugh.

They finished getting ready and headed to the lobby where everyone was meeting. They were the last to get there so when they did they all left for the club. They got into cars and headed for the club Abyss.

They got there and then got in line to get in. Amelia talked with Michelle and Trish while they waited and Alexander kept glancing at her. She just smiled and then looked to Landon to see her wasn't too happy about the glances they were stealing. They finally got in the club and went and got a table for the eight of them.

They went out to the dance floor and started to dance when Amelia felt someone grinding her from behind her. She turned her head and saw it was Alexander she yelled over the music. "Hey Alexander" he smiled.

"You can call me Alex. "She smiled and nodded and started to grind with him when his lips met hers. They started to kiss when there was a force that pulled them apart. Amelia turned her head angrily to see Landon.

"Not that kinda girl huh." Then he stormed out of the club only to be followed by a confused Amelia.

-Lexa-

Review pleas


	6. Getting togather

After Landon Stormed out of the club Amelia followed. She ran out and grabbed his arm and spun him around. He glared daggers at her and then screamed at her.

"Now what do you want?"

"What the hell was that back there? What kind of girl am I not, huh?" She yelled at him.

"The kind of girl that is easy! Ok you made me fall for y- forget it ok." He told her and started to walk away but she put her hand on his shoulder and whipped him around.

"Wow Landon you did not fall for me! You just got out of a relationship like you said. Ok and I am not easy! I was caught in the moment and he kissed ME!! You are so confusing you make me think you like me then just drop me like that! And you know what that hurt." She whispered the last part and walked away but he stopped her.

"No Landon I'll talk later….. I need to be alone now." She told him and walked to her car and started to drive to the hotel.

She drove in silence and just though about how stupid all this was. She and Landon never even dated. But that's how the world is, she couldn't believe there was drama and school was over.

Amelia pulled up to the hotel and got out and went up to her room. She showered and then changed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. The next morning she awoke to her brother Damian snoring like a pig. She laughed to her self and crept over to her brother. She took a pillow with her and got on his side of the bed. Her brother Andrew looked at her and shook his head laughing but got a pillow to. They counted to three and started to pound him with pillows.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING. I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM!!!" Damian screamed at them. They just continued to laugh and Damian fell back to sleep like nothing happened and the two laughed even harder.

"No fun…hey Andrew want to watch a movie with me on, on demand?" Questioned Amelia.

"Sureeeeeeee……I get to pick it though!!!" Andrew yelled like a five year old.

Amelia got under her covers in her bed and Andrew got next to her with the remote in hand. Amelia cuddled up to her brother as he searched movie titles. He finally stopped on Stomp the yard. It was weird because Andrew looked exactly like the main character DJ. After the movie ended it was 3 in the afternoon.

There was a knock on the door and in came Randy and Maria. Maria looked at Andrew and Amelia cuddling and took her camera out to take a picture. Amelia smiled her 100 dollar smile and Andrew made a cool face. Their mother then showed them the picture and Amelia smiled to herself.

"Hey Daddy! I haven't seen you in a long time I missed you!" Amelia shouted and ran to her father and hugged him.

"OK what do you want this time?" he questioned.

"We'll Me Michelle, Trisha, and Kim wanted to go shopping….I have no money." She told him using the lip.

"Hmmmmm….Ok but only because the lip gets me!" he handed her 300 and she ran to the bathroom to get ready. But as she was going he yelled that she had to bring the boys and other teens but Kendra because she was hanging with her mom at the spa. She huffed but said fine.

After about an hour of getting ready everyone meet at the lobby. They decided to go the mall but it was an hour away. So they drove a few cars this was the seating.

Car 1-Kim, Trisha, Damian, Andrew, Michelle.

Car 2- Jake, Alexander, Amelia, Landon.

Amelia got into the car she had to and was sitting next to Landon. He decided it was a good time to talk about things.

"Amelia I didn't mean to upset you. It just hurt to see…well you know. I don't know why but it did." He told her and nodded to Alex.

"I know. Can we just forget it? I mean its no big deal lets just go back to the way things were, okay? She told him.

"Yeah. That's cool." He replied and then the car went silent. Through the ride Landon and Amelia kept stealing glances and smiling at each other.

When they got there they all walked in and stayed close to each other and went to random stores. Landon asked to talk to Amelia private and she agreed and walked with him down the mall.

"We'll M, I wanted to tell you that I do really like you and stuff. Even though I told you I didn't want to be in a relationship I think I want to be in one…..with you. So I wanted to know if maybe you would be my girlfriend." Landon asked hopefully.

Amelia thought about it and liked the idea but then she didn't like the idea of what happened. She was going to have to follow her heart on this one.

"Landon……I would love to." She told him smiling. He smiled and hugged her. She laughed and they walked back to the group with their hands entwined.

"We'll what's going on with you tooooo?" Michelle questioned.

"We'll I asked Amelia to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Landon told her with a smile on his face.

Everyone looked happy but her two brothers and Alex and that was going to be a problem.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now a week after the whole getting together at the mall and Amelia's brothers were constantly on her case and they told their dad. Now he was all mad at her too. He was just happy it was Landon though because he knows he's a good kid but he still doesn't want her to date.

Now Amelia and Landon were in his room and were watching a movie and cuddling on the couch. The movie was she's the man. Her favorite and she got Landon to watch it for the third time. When she turned over she saw that he was sleeping. She smiled to herself at how cute he looked.

She decided it was time to wake hi so she put her face really close to his and was about to kiss him but he moved his face forward and put his hands on both sided of her face and beat her to it. She smiled into the kiss and he smirked the john Cena smirk. She didn't know if she should stop him but then she didn't want to.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After about an hour Amelia laid panting next to Landon. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she snuggled close to him. He put his head on hers and then whispered sweat nothings in her ear as she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to a pounding on the door. Then she heard yelling from a voice that was her fathers, Randy.

"Amelia I know your in there I'm opening the door with John's key." He yelled. Amelia looked at Landon and he had a scared look on his face. It all happened so fast and in no time in the room staring at Landon and Amelia naked under the covers was her two brothers and John and Randy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!! GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!! JOHN YOU BETTER GARD YOUR SON CUZ IM GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Randy shouted as he made his way over to the teens in bed.

"BACK UP RANDY YOUR DAUGHTER HAD SEX WITH MY KID TOO" John tried to defend Landon and stop Randy from killing him.

Andrew had fainted and Damian was just standing there shocked and couldn't move.

"Dad calm down!!!!" Amelia told her father as she covered her self as best she could.

"CENA I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Randy yelled as Landon jumped off the bed and ran to his boxers and slipped them on.

"RANDY CLAM DOWN AND STOP TELLIN MY KID WHAT TO DO!!!" John yelled and pushed randy away from his scared son.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF" Randy yelled back and then the two started to throw punches at each other. They kept fighting and Damian left the room to get help.

"DAD, STOP IT. GET OFF, JOHN NOO…..UGH LANDON RUN!!!" a tear stained face Amelia yelled. As randy threw John and started for Landon.

Landon ran from the room only to be stopped by Maria. She went in front of him when she saw Randy charging for him like a bull did for a red piece of cloth.

"MARIA, MOVE THIS LITTLE FUCKER TOOK THE ONE THING THAT IS PRESIOUS AWAY FROM OUR ONLY DAUGHTER!!" Randy yelled with fire in his eyes then John came out with a bloody nose.

"OMG JOHN." Torrie yelled and rushed over to him.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Maria yelled as Amelia came out dressed again.

"I just found our daughter in bed with him!!!!" Randy said as he pointed at Landon.

"Mom it's not like I just did it to do it we love each other. I know I'm young but I don't know it felt right." Amelia explained.

"DAMN RIGHT YOUR YOUNG…..Amelia I'm trying to protect you. Did you even use protection?" questioned Randy.

Amelia's face went pale and she looked to Landon he looked pale too. Landon shook his head and then Randy went off again.

"YOU HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER AND DON'T USE PROTECTION!! WHAT IF SHE IS PREGNANT! NOW IM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU" Randy yelled as he stepped toward Landon.

"NO RANDY STAY THERE!!! I'm mad to but you can't do that ok. Now look we are going to take a test in two days to see if you're pregnant Amelia. I understand that you had sex because I was your age when I lost it to but you should have used protection! If you're pregnant what will you do huh?" Maria said to Randy then Amelia. This mad Amelia start to cry because what if she was? Could she handle a baby now?

Landon came up to her and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Listen Amelia, if you are pregnant I will help you, ok don't worry I love you." He whispered to her.

"Daddy….pleas don't hate me." She cried out. Randy sighed and walked over to her daughter. He pulled Landon away and her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I will never hate you M, I just love you so much I cant lose you to some guy. I will always love you no matter what okay……if you are well you know then I will be here the whole time to help…were a family and we need to stick together." He told her as a one tear went down his cheek.


	8. A baby?

After the whole incident in the hall way Amelia went back to bed because she was so tired. She slept for about three hours so now it was 1 in the afternoon. She sat up and saw she was in her room alone so she sighed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and slid off her clothes and stepped in. as she scrubbed her hair she thought about being pregnant and what people would think of her. She shook her head and got rid of the thoughts. When she was done she stepped from the shower and got dressed in a jean skirt and a pink tang top. She grabbed her purse and card key. She walked to her parent's room and knocked on the door. After waiting for about three minuets her father opened the door.

"Dad what if I'm pregnant? I don't think I can handle this. I'm just fifteen." Amelia whimpered and a few tears fell.

"Listen M, If you are we will all help you ok don't cry." Randy told her as he brought her into a tight hug.

"Come in and well talk ok?" Randy questioned. She just nodded her head and followed her dad in the room. They both sat on the couch and started to talk.

"But what about school and everything?" she questioned.

"We'll me and your mother had talked about that and if you want you can stay and go on the road with us year round and Landon can to so you can see each other and raise the baby together. John talked about it with Landon and he said he would if you were okay with it." Randy told her while rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Okay I'll think about it." She told him. "By the way, where are the others?" she asked.

"They went shopping and your mother is going to get a …pregnancy test for tomorrow. Oh and Landon wants to see you in the lobby so you should go meet him." Randy told his daughter.

She nodded her head and hugged her father then made her way to the elevator. When she got to the lobby she saw Landon sitting in a chair waiting. She went over to him and sat in his lap. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll did your father talk to you about the whole going with the WWE?" he asked her.

"Yeah and if I am pregnant then I will. That way we can both be with the baby and all. Do you think I would make a good mother?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I think you would make a great mother. Do you think I'd be a good dad." He asked her.

"I think you would be the best father for my son or daughter." She told him meaning every word.

"We'll good then we can both be good parents. Come to think of it, it might be fun to have a baby. I mean come to think of it he or she would be a little person that is half you and half me. It could be exciting." He told her a smile on his face.

"I think you might be right." She told him and relaxed into his chest.

The Next Day

Amelia woke up to her brother's shaking her. She swatted them away with her hands and tried to go back to sleep. They shrugged their shoulders and crawled into bed on either side of her.

"What are you two doing?" she questioned waking up.

"We'll remember when we were younger and there was something bothering you we would do this. And I know something is bothering you, you might be pregnant and so this problem takes the cake. So we decided to do what we did when we were young. So go back to sleep its only 9 in the morning." Andrew told her.

She sighed and cuddled up to Damian this time. She had a peaceful sleep until she had to get up again but this time waking her up was the two WWE divas Torrie and Maria.

"Ok. Now you have to pee on the-"Maria was cut off by Amelia.

"I know what to do. Ok now I will be out in five minuets with the answer." She told them and went to the bathroom. Outside the bathroom was Torrie, Maria, Damian and Andrew. After about ten minuets Amelia cam out with a smile on her face.

"Okay well Mom Torrie your going to be grandmothers." Amelia told them the smile never fading.

The two divas started screeching like school girls jumping up and down hugging each other. But when they looked to the boys they were on the floor passed out.

-Lexa-

Sorry it was short but I though it would be good to end the chapter like this.

I have a question do you think it was good that I made her pregnant? Review it and tell me there pleas a new one will be out soon!!


	9. I already love this baby

The two mothers stopped jumping and then had a serious face on. The first to speak was Maria.

"You can't tell your father I was this happy. He would sooo kill me." She told her daughter.

"What should we do with them?" Amelia asked her mother pointing to her two brothers that were passed out on the floor.

"We'll take care of them you go and talk to Landon." Mrs. Cena told me or my baby daddy momma. Ahahahaha had to say it.

"Okay, I'll be back and I hope you would have calmed my brothers down before I come back." She told them and was on her way to Landon's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When she got to her boyfriends room she sighed and then knocked on the door. A very sleepy Landon wearing only his boxers came and answered the door. His hair was sticking up in different directions but he still looked as cute as ever.

"Amelia come on in…..my sisters are out shopping so there not here." He smiled at her as she made her way into his room. "So what's up M?" he asked as they both sit at the edge of his bed where he had been sleeping.

"We'll I took a test this morning…..It came out that I'm pregnant." She told him waiting for a reaction. Slowly a smile appeared on his face and he hugged Amelia in a tight embrace.

"We'll your taking this well." Amelia laughed. "Let's hope my father is as happy." She said sarcastically. Then he looked at her with a worried face.

"Ohh shit!!! I'm gonna die. Amelia" he said taking her hands. "How is your father gonna react when he finds out your pregnant, and your brothers. I'm a dead man." He told her serious.

"Listen to me Landon. Snap out of it." She scolded him and shook him slightly. "You will be fine okay? Now all you have to do is be nice. I talked to him it will be fine. Well my brothers I don't know they fainted when they found out so I'm lost with them but you are their good friend so you should be safe." She told him.

"Your right, okay so how you felling mommy?" he joked

"Ummm first good and second never do that again." She laughed and he joined in.

"Well I'm tired…want to take a nap with me?" he asked and stuck out the lower lip and did a puppy face.

"Oh no not the lip…can't resist the cuteness-"she was cut off.

"What did u just call me?" he asked glaring at her.

"What cute? Yeah you're really cute I just want to pinch your cheeks." She told him and laughed at his expression.

"NOOO you can't call me cute it hurts a guys ego of being all manly!!" he complained.

"Well you are cute!" she told him. He looked at her and an evil grin appeared on his lips.

She backed away as he moved hi hands to her stomach. "Landon Anthony Cena, DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Amelia screamed.

It was to late he had tickled her. She started to laugh and tears came to her eyes.

"No…stop…can't…breath!!!" she cried out as she laughed even more.

He stopped and then gave her a sweat kiss that she gratefully accepted. He then moved to the bed and flopped down. She followed and laid down next to him on the bed. They lifted the covers and got under them. She faced Landon and traced her fingers along his jaw line.

"You know I really love you Amelia Maria Orton" Landon said as he held onto the hand once tracing his jaw. "I already love this baby." He said putting the other hand on her stomach.

"Do you think the baby will be happy?" Amelia asked.

"We'll why would it be?" he asked confused.

"We'll you know growing up on raw. I mean I know you are going to be a wrestler and I'm gonna try to be a diva. I just want the baby to know he or she is going to be happy." She told him a tear going down her cheek. "Now look I'm crying…stupid hormones." Amelia laughed.

Landon whipped the tears away and pulled Amelia close. He held her tightly with his chin on her head and his arms around her. "Amelia I know the baby will be happy because he will have two parents that love him or her. Now go to sleep okay we can nap for like an hour or so then handle our fathers." He told her and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled into his arms and took in his sent. He had left over smells axe from his body wash. He fell asleep instantly and every time I moved he would pull me closer mumbling things tat didn't make sense.

In about two hours Amelia woke up and looked at Landon he was so cute. She watched as his chest raised and then fell. She smiled to herself and looked around the room. Then she spotted a camera that belonged to Michelle so she snuck out of the bed and went to get it. When she did she turned it on and walked over to the bed. She had to take a picture he was just too cute. She snapped a few pictures and then he must have woken from the flash. She put the camera down and then crawled back over to Landon.

"Hey you, Time to get up and face our fathers." Amelia whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He groaned and then smiled to himself.

"And what are you all happy about Mr. Cena?" Amelia asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I'm just thinking how nice it is to wake up to you in the morning." He told her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then kissed his lips.

"I love you more and more each day Landon." Amelia told him.

"I love you to' Landon told her.


End file.
